Les élucubrations d'un ornithorynque insomniaque
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: Bribes de vie (du couple Drago/Hermione) rassemblées dans un recueil d'OS, écrit pour les nuits du FoF. MAJ: 5 OS pour la nuit du FoF du 6 juillet 2013
1. Préservatif: Quand ça capote

_Bonsoir!_

_J'ai voulu m'essayer aux nuits du FoF et je vous propose ce recueil d'OS sur le couple Drago/Hermione (pas original, mais on ne s'en lasse pas)._

_C'est ma première fois, soyez indulgents ;)_

_Disclaimer: les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JKR_

___(Trente-sixième nuit du FoF, premier thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**préservatif**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

**Quand ça capote...**

- Hein ? Sérieux, Blaise ?

- Mais oui, mon pote, je te jure !

- Mais… ça marche vraiment ? T'es _sûr _?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Sinon, tu penses bien qu'ils ne l'auraient pas inventé !

Le jeune homme restait dubitatif face aux arguments de son ami. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui tombaient négligemment sur le visage.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Blaise Zabini eut un sourire narquois. Il savait parfaitement que Drago Malefoy ne se laisserait pas convaincre de suite. Il continuerait à jouer le jeu de l'invétéré inflexible, mais dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, il foncerait dans le premier magasin moldu du coin pour dégoter cette magnifique invention qui piquait sa curiosité.

- Bon, tu m'excuses, mais je dois y aller. J'ai du travail. Et bonne soirée !

Avec un regard entendu, il prit congé. Drago resta seul, entier à sa réflexion. Il pianota nerveusement de ses longs doigts fins, avant de poser quelques pièces de monnaie moldue sur la table pour payer leurs consommations et de sortir précipitamment du local.

Il ne venait jamais du côté moldu de Londres, mais Blaise travaillant dans le coin, il ne pouvait faire autrement pour le voir. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, le grand noir semblait de plus en plus accro aux gadgets moldus. Surtout avec ce… comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Un présatrif ? Un persératif ? Qu'un simple bout de plastique suffise à protéger lors d'un rapport sexuel les deux personnes lui semblait totalement absurde. C'était bien trop risqué. Que ça procure du plaisir en plus, alors, là, c'était un concept qui le dépassait encore plus. Mais l'idée fit son chemin. Il n'était jamais contre un peu de piment.

Il regarda autour de lui : la rue moldue dans laquelle il se trouvait regorgeait de magasins. Il s'engouffra dans l'un d'entre eux.

- Il me faudrait un… percé-hâtif, je vous prie.

La vendeuse le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Pardon ? lui demanda-t-elle avec courtoisie.

- Un… parsatif, dit-il d'un ton sûr de lui.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la vendeuse, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Vous savez, ces machins en plastique pour se… protéger. Durant le coït… Je ne vous fais pas de dessin.

- Ah ! (et son visage s'illumina) Vous voulez parler de préservatifs ! Bien sûr ! Mais nous sommes une boulangerie. Vous devez aller dans une pharmacie pour ça…

- Ah… Euh… Où dois-je aller ?

- Il y en a une au coin de la rue… Vous ne pouvez pas la louper : c'est écrit en très gros dessus.

- Je vous remercie.

Drago sortit précipitamment du magasin, plus humilié que jamais. Et qu'est-ce que c'était, une pharmacie ? Il tempêta intérieurement. Le gros logo pharmaceutique était en effet très reconnaissable. Il poussa avec hésitation le battant.

Un homme barbu l'accueillit d'un ton abrupt.

- Il me faudrait un… pré-ser-va-tif, articula-t-il soigneusement, ne souhaitant pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.

- Oui tout de suite, acquiesça le pharmacien.

Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec plusieurs boîtes.

- Alors, quel genre voulez-vous ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux : ah bon ? Parce qu'il y avait des genres ? Il hésita, dépassé. Le pharmacien dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il les étala devant lui.

- C'est votre première fois ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- _Pardon ?_ s'étrangla le jeune blond en lui jetant un regard atterré.

- C'est la première fois que vous achetez des préservatifs ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Ah la jeunesse, soupira l'homme en secouant avec réprobation la tête. Vous êtes pas sérieux, de nos jours… Ou alors trop prude.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé, mais Drago ignora la remarque et se concentra sur les différentes boîtes que le pharmacien lui proposait. Ah. Parce qu'on pouvait choisir. Il y avait différents modèles. Les couleurs étaient pour le moins encourageantes : les tons flashy différenciaient les modèles et Drago s'aperçut avec effarement que les moldus avaient une imagination très fertile en matière de sexe : sérieusement, avec des picots ? Et avec effet chaleur ou frisson ? Il cligna des yeux, dubitatif : comment les moldus pouvaient faire des effets magiques de cette sorte ? Il restait dubitatif devant l'étalage et le pharmacien commençait à perdre patience. Drago était à la fois curieux et peu convaincu de ces inventions. Mais après tout, on avait toujours supposé que les inventions des Frères Weasley relevaient du folklore et maintenant, on voyait bien où ils en étaient rendus.

- Je prends le tout, dit-il soudain, d'un ton brut.

Le pharmacien haussa les sourcils, un peu étonné de cette décision, mais ne dit rien et emballa ses achats dans un sac plastique.

- Y en a qui vont bien s'amuser, cette nuit, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, avec un air grivois.

Seul, de retour dans sa cuisine, Drago Malefoy regardait avec consternation les boîtes ouvertes : il fixait sans comprendre ses articles précédemment achetés. Non seulement les moldus semblaient aimer les emballages (une boîte en carton, plus des sachets individuels… euh… Où était le sachet plastique, tant qu'on y était ?) mais en plus, son achat relevait de la blague, pure et dure : des ronds. Il avait acheté des ronds gluants dont les rebords étaient un peu plus épais que le centre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Il eut une interjection de mépris : Blaise s'était encore foutu de sa gueule.

Avec rage, il jeta les boîtes dans la poubelle à côté de lui et se recentra rapidement sur le rapport qu'il devait finaliser pour la prochaine audience au magenmagot. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais il ne put tenir plus de quinze minutes : il enrageait de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu et d'avoir été le bouffon des moldus. Oui, ça, c'était inacceptable.

- Papa ! Papa ?

Une voix fluette l'appela.

- Oui, Scorpius ? Je suis là mon trésor !

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air fatigué. Il soupira bruyamment, repoussa le dossier sur lequel il planchait depuis bientôt quatre heures. Une petite tête blonde se jeta sur lui avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait pas plus de sept ans. Sept ans de bonheur avec sa merveilleuse femme qui l'avait obligé à accepter le monde moldu.

- Maman est rentrée ? s'enquit-il en le fixant de ses grands yeux clairs.

- Non, pas encore.

Drago jeta un regard à l'horloge devant eux : Hermione ne rentrerait pas avant une bonne demi-heure.

- Tu viens jouer avec moi ? demanda l'enfant dans un élan plein d'espoir.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore du travail… Mais va dans la cuisine, Bugsy a fait des cookies.

Le visage de Scorpius s'éclaira soudainement et il disparut comme une flèche dans le couloir. Drago reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'il avait presque terminé.

La porte d'entra cliqueta et une jeune femme aux lourdes boucles brunes apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, et eut un sourire résigné en enlevant son trench beige.

- Toujours en train de travailler ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ah, bonjour Chérie, l'accueillit Drago en relevant la tête.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

- Scorpius est dans les parages ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Il est dans la cuisine.

Elle disparut dans le couloir, tandis que Drago reprenait la lecture d'une clause qui ne lui plaisait guère.

- Grand Merlin ! hurla-t-elle.

Drago releva la tête, surpris.

- Drago Malefoy ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Le jeune blond laissa aussitôt tomber son dossier et accourut dans la cuisine : que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? ou n'avait pas fait ? Et… Oh, Merlin ! Etait-ce par rapport à Scorpius ?

- Quoi, Herm…

Mais il se figea devant le spectacle auquel il assistait : Hermione, folle de rage, tenait suspendu par deux doigts une espèce de ballon rempli d'eau, tandis que Scorpius qui semblait s'être amusé (la cuisine était trempée) regardait avec appréhension sa mère qui foudroyait son mari du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Drago n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir acheté des ballons de cette sorte à son fils. Et il était trop petit pour se servir d'une baguette magique. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il s'approcha lentement. Si on y faisait plus attention, le ballon en question semblait être en plastique. Il était bizarrement difforme : pas rond, mais plutôt ovale. Il y en avait plusieurs qui avaient atterri par terre. Certains avaient même des espèces de boursouflures, comme s'ils avaient subi des maléfices cuisants. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus du tout.

- Alors, Drago ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Scorpius s'amuse avec des préservatifs ?

Ah. Alors c'était ça. Et c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Ça se dépliait. Il cligna des yeux. Non vraiment, il ne pourrait jamais se faire à la magie des moldus. Il fit un sourire coupable à sa femme qui leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, la soirée qu'il avait envisagée ne se passerait pas comme prévue… Il jeta machinalement un regard vers la poubelle : il restait quelques sachets non ouverts. Il eut un rictus. Ah, peut-être que finalement, s'il arrivait à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur…

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	2. Roue: L'envie d'une petite fille

_(Trente-sixième nuit du FoF, deuxième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**roue**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

**L'envie d'une petite fille**

J'ai toujours aimé les fêtes foraines. Cette odeur de popcorn grillé, les senteurs de barbe à papa qui viennent vous taquiner les narines, les cacahuètes grillées et les beignets qui viennent empester vos habits. Les cris et les éclats de rire des clients qui se divertissent. Les coups de feu des carabines à bille qui visent les ballons pour gagner une peluche rabougrie et mal faite. Les jingles grossiers des manèges et les racolages des forains qui augmentent chaque année le tarif de leurs tours.

.

Mais de tous les manèges, c'est la grande roue qui a ma préférence. J'ai toujours aimé les grandes roues, dans les fêtes foraines. Ça me semble tellement fantastique de pouvoir s'élever dans les airs, aussi lentement, aussi magistralement. Magique. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot à cette sensation. Surtout quand les cabines n'ont pas de vitre. C'est grisant de sentir le vent vous fouetter le visage et de pouvoir admirer la ville s'étendre autour de vous. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'amenaient souvent au « plus haut sommet du monde », comme ils aimaient me dire.

.

Quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, je n'étais plus à Londres. Et il n'y avait pas de grandes roues là-bas. Ni de fête foraine. Je ne suis plus jamais montée sur une roue depuis l'âge de onze ans. Je n'ai plus jamais senti le vent balayer mes cheveux bruns et je n'ai plus jamais vu la ville en hauteur.

.

Quand je rentrais pour les vacances, Kathleen et moi allions traditionnellement au marché de Noël. On achetait quelques cadeaux et on se goinfrait de pains d'épice. Mais bien qu'il y eût une grande roue, nous n'y sommes jamais allées. Kathleen me rappelait sans cesse que c'était des trucs de couple et que c'était sans intérêt pour deux copines d'enfance d'aller dans un tel traquenard. Et je l'écoutais. Même si je crevais d'envie d'aller toucher à nouveau le ciel.

.

Puis, j'ai grandi. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ron, j'ai voulu l'emmener dans une fête foraine. C'est fou comme les sorciers ne connaissent rien à ces plaisirs moldus. Malheureusement, Ron avait le vertige et son visage livide et nauséeux quand on est sorti de cette montagne russe m'a fortement dissuadée de lui en demander plus. Il a préféré se concentrer sur les chouchous et churros. C'est pas plus mal. Nous nous sommes quand même bien amusés.

.

J'ai bien voulu y emmener Harry aussi, mais c'était sans compter Ginny. Et même si j'aime beaucoup ces deux tourtereaux, les voir roucouler sous mes yeux avait quelque chose d'indécent et j'ai préféré renoncer à la grande roue, plutôt que de tenir la chandelle. Parce que, qu'on soit au sol ou en l'air, quand on est la cinquième roue du carrosse, on le reste dans tous les cas.

.

Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt ans. Félicitations, Hermione. Joyeux anniversaire. Vingt ans, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à remonter sur une grande roue. Si j'étais honnête, je vous dirais que c'est parce que je n'ai eu personne pour me proposer d'y aller avec lui, mais comme je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour vous dévoiler la vérité, je dirais que je n'en ai juste pas eu l'occasion.

.

Sans le vouloir, mes pas m'ont guidée à la fête foraine qui se déroule au sud de la ville. Curieux hasard. Ah, ici aussi ils ont une grande roue. Je regarde avec envie ces couples qui s'installent dans les petites cabines ovales en riant aux éclats. Je vois les sourires épanouis de ces filles qui agitent leurs cheveux soigneusement peignés pour leur premier rendez-vous galant et, sans grande surprise, mon cœur se serre un peu. Je ne suis pas jalouse ou désespérée d'être célibataire, c'est juste un peu triste de devoir attendre après quelqu'un pour monter sur une grande roue, quand on sait pertinemment qu'on n'a juste pas le courage d'y monter seule.

Les roues sont vraiment le plus beau manège qui puisse exister au monde. A chaque fois, ça ne manque pas : je suis encore comme la première fois que j'ai vu ce gros cercle couleur rouille. Une gamine dont les yeux étincellent d'envie et d'admiration. Avec un petit sourire, je baisse la tête et détourne le regard.

* * *

- C'est beau, hein ?

La jeune fille se retourna, s'arrachant à la contemplation du géant de fer. Mais elle se figea sur place : son cœur battit plus vite et son visage se fut plus dur. A quelques pas, un intrus se tenait là, les yeux rivés sur la roue, avec un rictus narquois. Grand. Blond. Hautain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : pourquoi son binôme de l'Académie des Aurors était-il là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? agressa-t-elle.

- Tout doux, Granger.

L'étranger remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle, et sortit une cigarette d'un étui argenté qu'il alluma.

- C'est du bel ouvrage, pour des moldus, lâcha-t-il en soufflant une bouffée de fumée.

- Tiens donc, argua-t-elle. Drago Malefoy non seulement est dans un coin moldu, mais en plus il les complimente pour une grande roue. Tu as fumé des Véracrasses ?

Drago ne dit rien, il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, les yeux toujours rivés sur le manège et lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin.

- A croire que tu resteras une moldue toute ta vie, pour baver autant devant un tas de ferraille, dit-il d'un air détaché.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? Tu cherches les ennuis ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant en dégainant sa baguette magique.

Mais il ne semblait pas vindicatif. Il émit un petit rire amusé et écrasa son mégot de sa semelle avec nonchalance.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- On va où ? répondit-elle, avec méfiance.

- Faire un tour.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- En quel honneur ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules, en souriant narquoisement.

- Tu en crèves d'envie.

Il fit quelques pas vers la grande roue. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

- Et pourquoi j'irais avec toi ? argua-t-elle et Drago se retourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée immobile.

Ils se toisèrent mutuellement.

- C'est réservé pour les couples, lâcha-t-elle, comme une clause sans équivalence.

Drago lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Un couple, c'est comme une paire, non ? On n'est pas binômes de futurs Aurors ? Ou si tu préfères, on peut dire qu'on est une paire qui se déteste cordialement. Ou alors on est un duo expert en joutes verbales. Au choix, énuméra-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir, avec un sourire amusé.

Mais elle le fusilla du regard sur place et ne semblait pas vouloir lui céder.

- Allez, Granger, encouragea-t-il avec complaisance, ne fais pas ta butée. C'est ton anniversaire et tu crèves d'envie de monter là-dessus.

- Comment sais-tu…

- Mh… Les registres ? lui répondit-il avec ironie.

Elle se piqua, vexée.

- Allez, je t'invite, même. Et je promets que je ne te pousserai pas, une fois arrivés en haut (bien que tout compte-fait, l'idée ne soit pas déplaisante…)… Oh là, je plaisante, Granger ! Mais tu peux essayer, par contre, j'ai besoin de me faire la main au transplanage.

Elle étouffa un rire amusé et il élargit son sourire. Il se rapprocha et lui offrit une main pacifiste.

- Alors, tu viens ?

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	3. Thé: Il y a des jours comme ça

___(Trente-sixième nuit du FoF, troisième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Thé**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Je n'aime pas du tout cet OS, mais bon..._

* * *

**Il y a des jours comme ça...**

Drago rentrait, éreinté de sa journée. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à essayer de convaincre une vieille bique qu'il n'était pas un cambrioleur et qu'il était envoyé pour recueillir son témoignage. Apparemment, cette follasse avait été attaquée par des hommes cagoulés, et on soupçonnait fortement que le gang des cafetiers avait encore frappé.

La visite qui aurait dû durer moins d'une demi-heure avait pris cinq heures et il était à présent très tard. Comble de la malchance, la dingue habitait un quartier moldu et le ministère lui avait explicitement spécifié de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques et de se faire passer pour un moldu lui-même. Le transplanage était donc interdit. Et pour couronner le tout évidemment, puisqu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, à peine était-il sorti de la maison de la foldingue qu'une saucée magistrale lui était tombée dessus. En se maudissant et les maudissant également, il pataugeait donc dans les flaques d'eau, trempé des pieds à la tête. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter de remplacer Weasley !

* * *

- Ronald est en congés, il a pris froid. Drago, vous pouvez le remplacer ?

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une affaire de cambriolage. Vous avez juste à recueillir le témoignage de la victime. Une formalité.

- Très bien…

Drago prit le dossier qui lui était tendu. Il le parcourut rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous pensez que c'est lié au gang des cafetiers ?

- On a de sérieux doutes. quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez juste à recueillir le témoignage. Je vous mets en garde : il s'agit d'une moldue. Faîtes attention à ne pas faire de faux pas.

Il s'était donc rendu dans ce quartier moldu. La porte s'était ouverte sur une femme d'un certain âge qui le toisa froidement dans l'entrebâillement. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour la convaincre de le laisser rentrer, mais finalement, il y était arrivé.

C'était là que tout avait commencé.

- Qui vous envoie ? demanda la vieille femme d'un air suspicieux.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Miss Peach, c'est le ministère… C'est la _police_.

A priori, ce mot inconnu ouvrait toutes les portes dans le monde moldu et Drago ne chercha pas plus à comprendre.

- Ah. Bon. Et pourquoi ? argua-t-elle d'un ton brut.

- On vous a volé. Je suis là pour recueillir votre témoignage, expliqua patiemment Drago.

- Oui, on m'a volé. On m'a volé ma collection de thés ! C'est scandaleux ! s'écria Miss Peach.

- Votre collection de thés ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Tous mes thés. De 1645 à 1986. Vous vous rendez compte ?

- Et euh… pourquoi à votre avis, vous aurait-on volé votre précieuse collection ?

A l'évidence, Drago ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse dérober une collection de thés, mais il se garda de faire une telle réflexion.

- Est-ce que je sais ? Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça vaut une fortune !

- Ah bon… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier, cette collection ? s'étonna-t-il en cherchant en quoi une telle collection pourrait valoir quelque chose.

- Mais vous voulez quoi, vous ? Vous êtes qui ? reprit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis là pour recueillir votre témoignage. C'est la… police qui m'envoie.

- Ah. Bon, dit-elle d'un ton brut.

- Et votre collection, elle a quelque chose de particulier pour qu'on veuille vous la voler ?

- Comment vous savez qu'on me l'a volée ?

- Vous venez de me le dire, répondit-il avec une patience qui commençait à se perdre.

- Oui, elle a été volée. Mais elle est précieuse ! Ce sont des thés rares ! Extrêmement rares. Ils ont des grandes vertus.

- Des vertus ? Vous auriez une idée de qui vous l'a dérobée ?

- Dérobé quoi ? répéta la vieille dame en haussant les sourcils.

- Votre collection.

- Ah. Non. Ils sont rentrés à quatre, ils m'ont assommée et puis ils sont partis.

- Ils vous ont assommée ? interrogea Drago avec intérêt.

Elle acquiesça et il nota rapidement les éléments.

- Vous êtes qui ? Votre stylo est étrange. Vous ne m'êtes pas familier. Et votre couleur de cheveux est bien trop pâle pour être honnête.

- Je suis envoyé par la police pour recueillir votre témoignage, Madame, répéta Drago qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Vous voulez un thé ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait volé votre collection, fit-il remarquer.

- Oui, mais je parle pas de ceux-là. Je parle d'un vrai thé.

- Un vrai thé ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

- Oui, un thé à boire.

Le jeune blond tomba des nues.

- Parce que les autres ne sont pas à boire ?

- Pensez-vous ! Ce sont des thés de collection, s'enorgueillit-elle.

- Ah.

Drago commençait à fatiguer. La vieille femme se leva de son fauteuil et alla faire chauffer de l'eau.

- Il faut m'expliquer, Miss Peach, supplia-t-il pendant que l'eau bouillait. Pourquoi vous volerait-on votre collection de thés ?

- Parce qu'ils sont magiques.

- Magiques ? dit-il sans comprendre.

- Oui, je m'en sers pour voir l'avenir.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux : cette moldue savait pratiquer la divination ?

- Mais vous voyez quelque chose ?

- Evidemment, se vexa-t-elle.

Drago se garda de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas vu que sa collection serait volée et préféra conserver le silence.

- Et vous voyez quoi ?

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Que voyez-vous ? répéta-t-il ignorant la question posée de multiples fois.

- Des tas de choses, répondit-elle en clignant des yeux. Souvent, c'est très bizarre et je ne comprends rien. Un chien noir, des gens bizarrement vêtus, des créatures sans visage… Oh, mais on me traite de folle dans le voisinage. Mais je ne le suis pas, vous savez. Un ou deux sucres ?

- Merci, aucun. Du lait, si vous avez, par contre…

Elle lui tendit une brique de lait qu'elle sortit du frigo. Voyant la lisière verte qui cerclait le goulot, il lui sourit et reposa la brique sur la table.

- Alors, vous n'avez aucune idée de qui pourrait vous en vouloir pour vous cambrioler ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Parce que vous le savez, vous ? riposta-t-elle, méfiante.

- Non, absolument pas, se défendit-il.

- Je vois, vous êtes dans le coup ! Vous pensez que je suis folle ! s'exclama la vieille femme en se levant.

- Mais non, voyons…

Mais déjà elle avait empoigné une canne et lui tapait dessus de ses frêles bras.

- Mais enfin, Miss Peach, reprenez-vous ! s'indigna Drago en évitant comme il pouvait les coups de canne.

Mais déjà elle le mettait dehors et la porte se referma sur elle. Drago se contint comme il put : rien de ce qu'il avait recueilli ne lui servirait. Plus jamais : plus jamais il ne remplacerait Weasley. La pluie se mit à déverser des torrents sur sa personne et il déglutit en se protégeant comme il pouvait avec son manteau fin qui n'était pas imperméable – Merlin ce serait trop beau !

Rageant encore contre les éléments qui s'acharnaient, il arriva à la lisière du monde sorcier et transplana alors.

Heureusement, tout serait fini dans quelques instants. Cette journée ne serait qu'un mauvais moment passé de plus et il retrouverait avec délice le confort de leur cottage. Il embrasserait sa femme et son fils, et il pourrait enfin souffler.

* * *

- C'est moi, annonça-t-il d'une voix sombre en claquant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu rentres bien tard, rouspéta la jeune femme brune qui lui servait d'épouse, assise dans un fauteuil, _La Gazette du Sorcier _dans les mains.

Mais son regard se changea aussitôt, alors qu'elle l'observait de la tête aux pieds.

- Merlin mais tu es trempé !

- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué, bougonna Drago.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de prendre un parapluie…, soupira-t-elle.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, pas de leçon de morale, supplia-t-il alors qu'il utilisait sa baguette magique pour se sécher.

Elle eut une moue réprobatrice, mais se décida à être moins dure. Elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Je vais te faire un truc chaud. Ça va te réchauffer.

- Merci, dit-il reconnaissant, alors qu'il tremblait encore.

Il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir et frotta fébrilement ses mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus. La voix d'Hermione lui parvint de la cuisine.

- Mh, voyons… Du thé, ça te va ?

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	4. Décision: Alors, ça vous tente?

___(Trente-sixième nuit du FoF, quatrième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**décision**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

**Alors, ça vous tente?**

Vous me connaissez tous, non ? Allons, ne faîtes pas votre tête d'idiot à deux gallions ! Rien que mon nom, ça doit vous dire quelque chose : Malefoy. Moi, je m'appelle Drago. Ça y est, ça vous revient ? Blond, gueule d'ange, riche (très riche)… Alors, ça va mieux ? Bon, tant mieux.

Si je viens vous voir, là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, en fait. Parce que là, voyez-vous, je sèche. Mais alors comme un bleu. Non, non, sérieusement.

C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et je dois dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer, je ne viens pas vous voir et je ne vous paie pas une fortune pour que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule. C'est fini ? Bon.

J'ai un problème. Voilà : je crois que je suis malade. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, j'ai l'esprit vide. Enfin, non, plutôt, quand je dors, je fais toujours ce même rêve et quand je me mets à divaguer, mes pensées convergent toutes dans la même direction. C'est aberrant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyez que c'est grave ? Mon rêve ? Eh bien, je suis en salle de classe, on a cours commun de potions avec les Gryffondor. Et puis, là, je suis obligé de me retrouver avec Granger. Ce rêve est toujours le même : je mets un mauvais ingrédient dans mon chaudron et tout explose. Et Granger me pointe en riant comme une démente. Comme une demeurée aussi, cela va sans dire. Et ses horribles cheveux paillés s'agitent dans tous les sens. Et je me sens très mal évidemment quand je me réveille. Et je ne pense qu'à une chose : lui tordre le cou.

Quand je me perds dans mes pensées ? Ah, mais c'est toujours pareil ! En fait, je vais vous expliquer une chose : dans ma vie, il y a trois points noirs que j'aimerais éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ils repoussent, inlassablement, ces immondes comédons.

Hein ? Oui, vous m'avez parfaitement compris ! Ces bouffons d'or m'énervent, m'insupportent, m'irritent. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose qui me semble agréable, ils s'empressent de le piétiner pour me voir enrager. Vous pensez que je suis parano ? Absolument pas !

Mais je vous sens pressé. Je vous ennuie ? Avec ce que je vous paie, vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus coopératif. Bon.

J'ai besoin de vos conseils. C'est Pansy qui m'a conseillé ça. Que ses conseils soit judicieux ou non n'est pas de votre ressort, j'ai juste besoin de votre aide. En fait, j'ai besoin de faire une déclaration. Mais non, pas d'amour, vous êtes benêts, des fois. Je ne tiens pas à m'humilier. Et je ne suis pas amoureux. Qu'on s'entende là-dessus ! Je vois de suite votre sourire niais et vos remarques stupides « oh, il est trop mignon, il veut faire une déclaration ». Je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas.

Je ne veux pas faire une déclaration d'amour. Je veux faire une déclaration de haine. Et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Comment je pourrais la faire ? Par quoi commencer ? Je n'ai jamais déclaré la guerre à une fille alors… Oui, bien sûr. Que croyiez-vous ? J'ai déjà déclaré la guerre à Potter (enfin techniquement, c'est lui qui l'a déclarée, et ce, dès le premier jour), et Weasley également, dès le premier instant où je l'ai croisé. Il ne manque que cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe que j'exècre au plus haut point.

Oui, vous me direz, je l'ai déjà insultée, mais elle ne semble pas se formaliser de mon dégoût. A la différence de Potter ou Weasley qui sont toujours prompts à sortir leurs baguettes magiques. Alors ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous m'aidiez à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Qu'elle s'énerve. Qu'elle me voie comme son premier et pire ennemi (après Vous-savez-qui, mais lui, il ne compte pas, voyons, il est hors compétition). Je veux occuper une place de choix et pour le moins irremplaçable dans son esprit. Et qu'à la simple pensée de ma personne, elle se mette en rogne. Que je la perturbe et que je la hante. C'est ça qui me ferait le plus grand plaisir et qui me ferait le plus grand bien aussi. Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ? Ne prenez pas ça à la légère. C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Je veux qu'elle souffre comme je souffre. Ce serait trop injuste sinon. Dès que nous aurons mis au point notre stratagème, alors je le mettrai en place.

Vous vous formalisez de cette stratégie ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! Ce n'est pas bas ! C'est de l'hygiène de vie. Absolument ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Quoi, vous pensez qu'elle m'obsède trop ? Que ça me fait perdre la boule ? Bon, d'accord, vous n'êtes pas si loin de la vérité, mais… non, oubliez. Toujours est-il que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tomber. Alors, que décidez-vous ?

Pardon ? Mais avez perdu la tête ? Vous êtes encore plus immoraux que moi ! La séduire ? C'est ça votre préconisation ? Et moi qui ne demandais qu'à la fustiger un peu… Vous êtes carrément déloyal ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, voyons. Quoi ? Ah, parce que vous pensez que j'en suis entiché ? Que les choses soient claires entre nous, je ne l'aime pas. Et je ne cherche pas à la séduire…

Evidemment, qu'allez-vous chercher là ! Je ne suis pas fou, non plus. Vous vous rendez-compte ? Moi, amoureux d'une Sang-de… enfin, d'une née-moldue ? Il faudrait s'avada kadavriser tout de suite.

Oui, alors je vous explique le plan : vous m'aidez à la faire succomber… Mais non, pas à mon charme, même si je sais que j'en ai beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Vous m'aidez à la faire tomber dans le panneau, et que je l'obsède : faîtes en sorte que plus sa colère augmente, plus elle se ronge l'esprit et s'énerve. Vous verrez, ce sera tout simplement jouissif. Et j'aurais ma revanche. Parce que mine de rien, c'est la première fois qu'une fille me gifle (qu'un autre que mon père me gifle en fait), et je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié l'acte, même si ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Pardon ? Oui, tout à fait. Je ne dirais pas que je suis pervers, je dirais juste que j'ai la rancune tenace. Que voulez-vous ? Quand on se frotte au Grand Malefoy, on n'en sort jamais indemne…

Alors voilà le deal : vous m'aidez, et en échange, je vous aide à réaliser votre rêve. Quoi ? Il faut bien de l'argent pour le concrétiser, non ? Eh bien voilà, je me porte garant de votre mécénat. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est une proposition très honnête, non ?

Oh, ne me parlez pas de bonne foi ! Nous avons passé ce stade, il me semble, non ? Nous sommes intimes, nous pouvons jouer cartes sur table. Ah, vous devenez plus raisonnables. C'est quand même mieux. Alors, soyons franc. Que décidez-vous ?

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	5. Lit: Tribulations nocturnes

___(Trente-sixième nuit du FoF, cinquième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**lit**__" en une heure._

_(Sans conteste mon coup de coeur pour cette nuit...)_

* * *

**Tribulations noctures**

- Drago ?

- …

- Drago ?

- Mh…

- Drago !

- Quoi ?

La voix était empâtée. Elle l'avait sans conteste sorti de son sommeil.

- Tu dors ?

- A ton avis ?

- Bah je sais pas.

- Si je te réponds, c'est que tu m'as réveillé, bécasse. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour faire la déduction.

Il grogna d'un ton bougon.

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai faim.

- …

- Drago ?

- … Oui ?

- J'ai faim.

- J'avais entendu.

- J'ai faim.

- Et bien lève-toi.

- Mais je peux pas… Tu sais bien…

Ledit Drago poussa un juron à propos de « foutue bonne femme » et de « ne jamais faire de gosses ».

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Une tarte à la mélasse.

- T'aurais pas pu trouver plus compliqué ?

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Il râla encore un peu, avant de se lever en ronchonnant du lit conjugal. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tarte chaude qu'il lui tendit dans une assiette en porcelaine.

- Merci.

- C'est bon, on peut se recoucher, maintenant ?

- Oui, merci. Pardon.

Il grommela quelques bribes de phrases incompréhensibles, avant de s'enrouler dans les couvertures encore tièdes et de sombrer en un clin d'œil.

.

.

.

- Drago…

- …

- Drago ?

- Mh…

- J'ai soif.

- C'est bien.

- …

- Aie, Hermione. Ne rentre pas tes ongles, tu me fais mal.

- …

- Bon, d'accord. Tu veux boire quoi ?

- Un thé à la menthe… Enfin non. Un thé glacé… Euh… Peut-être un thé au gingembre.

- Décide-toi.

- Un thé au citron, mais glacé.

- T'es pas contrariante, comme fille, toi…

Il râla, et se releva. Mais avant de quitter la pièce :

- Drago ?

- …

- Drago, en fait… un verre de lait. Ce serait parfait.

Il soupira. Hermione somnola, crut entendre quelques jurons, un bruit de casserole qui tombe au sol, des miaulements énervés…

- Tiens.

- …

- Oh, Hermione !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Ton verre.

- Ah… merci…

- J'y crois pas, tu t'es rendormie ?!

- Désolée…

Il ronchonna et se recoucha. Il garda les yeux ouverts, attendant avec anxiété que sa femme se rendorme. Une fois sûr de lui, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et ferma ses yeux cernés.

.

.

.

- Drago…

- …

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Il fait trop sombre. J'ai peur.

- T'as vingt-cinq ans, Hermione. Et je suis à tes côtés. Que peut-il t'arriver, je serais curieux de le savoir ?

- Mais j'ai peur quand même.

- Viens là.

Il la cala contre lui d'un geste pataud. Et repartit dans le pays des songes.

.

- Drago…

- …

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai quand même peur.

- Et bien allume.

- Mais ma baguette magique est dans le salon.

Il soupira et attrapa à tâtons sa propre baguette sur la table de nuit. D'un mouvement machinal, il fit apparaître des petites lumières qui scintillaient faiblement en lévitant.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui. Merci.

- …

- Drago ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

.

.

.

- Drago…

- …

- Drago ?

Le dénommé poussa un juron des plus explicites.

- … Enfin, Hermione ! Demain j'ai une audience à convaincre. A la première heure. Tu pourrais pas avoir une once de pitié ?

- Mais euh…

- …

- Drago…

- …

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'embêterai plus, mais là c'est urgent… J'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin…

Il soupira avec résignation et sortit pour la énième fois du lit. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Avec le terme avancé de la grossesse, il avait bien pensé de la faire léviter, mais n'étant qu'à moitié éveillé, ce n'était pas prudent d'essayer quoi que ce soit durant la nuit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire coupable et il la toisa d'un air accablé : pourquoi ? Comment arrivait-elle pour le faire toujours passer par un trou de serrure ?

* * *

- Regarde, Drago ! Quelle merveilleuse petite fille !

Narcissa regardait avec attendrissement le petit paquet enveloppé dans les langes qui dormait paisiblement. Le jeune blond s'avança et toisa sa fille avec rancœur.

- Ta mère m'a bien fait chier pendant que tu l'occupais, petite chose, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. J'espère que tu seras moins capricieuse qu'elle...

Drago vit le bon côté des choses : au moins, Hermione redeviendrait comme avant, à présent.

- A quand l'héritier ?

Lucius le défiait de ses pupilles claires. Drago fit une grimace qui en disait long. Un héritier ? Ce qui voulait forcément dire, un nouvel enfant. Qui disait un nouvel enfant, disait forcément une nouvelle grossesse. Qui disait nouvelle grossesse disait forcément nouvelles nuits blanches. Il blêmit.

- Non désolé, Père. Mais il faudra vous contenter de celle-ci. Je ne veux pas que ma femme se déforme sous les grossesses.

* * *

- Drago…

- …

- Drago ?

- Mh…

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- …

Drago se redressa dans le lit en sursautant : encore une fois ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

- Je t'aime.

Ah. Ce n'était que ça. Il sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux d'Hermione, éclairés par le faible éclat de la lune qui transperçait leur fenêtre. Elle lui adressa un regard amoureux et il se sentit fondre. Au moins, pour cette nuit, leur lit serait le témoin d'un autre caprice. Et tant pis si les conséquences que cela encourrait ferait de lui un autre esclave pour les neuf prochains mois.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	6. Pommier: Souvenir estival

_(Trente-sixième nuit, sixième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**pommier**__" en une heure._

* * *

**Souvenir estival**

« Pomme de rainette et pomme d'api, tapis, tapis rouge… »

La fillette s'amusait à lancer son ballon rouge contre le tronc d'un arbre centenaire. Ses boucles brunes s'agitaient tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place. Intrigué, le petit garçon s'approcha.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Mon ballon arrive à rester en l'air. C'est incroyable. Regarde !

Elle lança la balle qui lévita quelques secondes, avant de rebondir sur le tronc d'arbre et atterrir à nouveau dans ses bras.

- C'est impossible, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Impossible ? Comment ça ? Tu l'as bien vu, toi aussi, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est pas possible que tu arrives à faire de la magie. T'es une moldue.

- Une quoi ?

Le ballon fit un rebond de plus et finit sa course un peu plus loin. La brunette se tourna vers le gamin qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Même si elle n'avait pas compris le terme qu'il avait employé, elle jugeait que ce ne devait pas être un compliment.

- C'est vrai, se défendit le garçonnet. Vous, les moldus, vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

Sans se démonter, elle le dévisagea : il avait le teint plutôt pâle, et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc. Mais surtout, ce qui la troubla furent ses yeux : des iris grisés qui se teintaient d'une froide tristesse.

- T'es qui, toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici, argua-t-elle en mettant les poings sur ses hanches à la manière d'une grande.

- Parce que je ne vis pas chez les moldus. Moi, je suis un sorcier.

Elle émit un rire moqueur et il parut vexé.

- Toi, t'es un sorcier ? On dirait pas, jaugea-t-elle du regard.

- Tu vas voir, se vexa-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis pointa son doigt en direction des branches de l'arbre. De belles pommes pendaient.

- Tu vois les pommes ? Je vais les cueillir.

- C'est beaucoup trop haut, tu mens !

Il ignora sa remarque et leva ses yeux gris : d'un claquement de doigts, il fit tomber deux pommes rouges et les ramassa nonchalamment.

- Alors ? nargua-t-il en lui en tendant une.

- Pas mal, convint-elle dans une moue condescendante.

- Pas mal ? s'étrangla-t-il, atterré d'une telle remarque.

Elle croqua dans la pomme et l'observa en train de bouillir intérieurement de se faire humilier de la sorte.

- Oui. Viens, on va faire un jeu plus drôle. Est-ce que tu me suis ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner. Elle avait déjà un pied sur le tronc d'arbre. La pomme dans la bouche, elle escalada sans problème le tronc jusqu'à la première branche. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas spécialement haute, elle l'était quand même pour des gamins d'à peine six ans.

- Alors, tu te dégonfles ? héla-t-elle, assise sur la branche, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Il lui jeta un regard horrifié, avant de regarder autour de lui, si personne ne le surveillait. Alors, en tremblant, il la rejoignit. Elle l'aida à se hisser et à trouver une position confortable et stable.

- Tu vois, là-bas, c'est ma maison, sourit-elle en lui montrant de son index droit un petit cottage.

- Mais elle est toute petite, ta maison, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Hé ! Reste poli ! s'indigna la gamine.

Elle croqua à belles dents dans sa pomme et il fit de même, avec un peu moins d'entrain. Elle gigotait ses jambes en chantonnant, alors qu'il restait immobile, regardant d'un air triste au loin l'horizon qui s'embrasait.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

Il se tourna vers elle : elle fixait son cou où une trace bleuâtre dépassait de sa chemise.

- C'est rien, dit-il précipitamment en remettant correctement son col.

Elle cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- On te fait du mal ? C'est à l'école, c'est ça ? Faut en parler à ton papa et à ta maman.

Le garçonnet acquiesça en détournant le regard.

- On pourrait devenir copains, non ?

Il lui jeta un regard interloqué, fixant ses pupilles dans les siennes avec étonnement.

- Copains ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Oui, sourit-elle largement. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Et toi, alors ?

- Moi, je m'appelle Herm…

- Fils ! Où es-tu ? tonna une voix traînante.

- Je suis là, Père ! s'affola le petit garçon.

Il descendit précipitamment de l'arbre et accourut vers la voix qui l'appelait.

- Hé ! Reviens demain ! On jouera ensemble encore ! Je t'attendrai ! cria la gamine, ses mains en portevoix pour mieux l'atteindre.

Il se retourna et lui fit un signe rapide de la main, alors qu'il retrouvait son père qui le toisait avec froideur.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je m'excuse, Père, déglutit l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

- Avec qui étais-tu ?

- Avec personne.

Il le sonda, mais ne préféra pas creuser le sujet.

- Ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe…, lâcha-t-il dans une grimace de dégoût. Viens, Drago. On s'en va.

* * *

Le lendemain, la gamine retourna vers le pommier, et attendit. Elle attendit. Encore et encore. Chaque jour. Elle lui avait fait une promesse. Elle était persuadée qu'il reviendrait. Mais il ne revint jamais.

* * *

- Hermione ? Tu viens ?

- J'arrive, Harry.

La jeune fille regarda avec intérêt la coupe de fruits et attrapa la plus belle pomme à disposition sur la grande table des Gryffondor avant de le rejoindre à grands pas dans le hall. Une pomme rouge, avec des couleurs d'été qui lui rappelaient si bien cette journée ensoleillée où elle avait rencontré ce garçon mystérieux. Le temps avait passé et elle avait même oublié jusqu'à son visage. Mais la nostalgie était toujours bien là, même après tout ce temps. Elle croqua à belles dents dans le fruit, en même temps que Drago Malefoy entrait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il leur jeta un regard méprisant, et s'attarda imperceptiblement sur la pomme qu'elle mâchait avec entrain. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

- T'as un problème, Malefoy ? provoqua Harry qui avait suivi la scène.

- C'est définitivement toi, mon problème, Potter. Bon appétit, lança-t-il à Hermione d'un ton anormalement courtois.

La brunette faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers et Malefoy eut un rire malveillant en les dépassant royalement. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard et attrapa la corbeille de fruits. Il hésita un instant et se décida pour une pomme rouge. Il croqua dedans avec entrain et son sourire s'élargit : sa pomme avait bien le même goût que celle qu'il avait croquée en compagnie de cette gamine moldue, un jour d'été lointain.

* * *

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu... __Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	7. Réconfort: A bon chat, bon rat

_(Trente-huitième nuit du FoF, premier thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**réconfort**__" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

**A bon chat, bon rat**

Le jeune homme était recroquevillé contre le mur. Dans les toilettes du sixième étage. C'était devenu une habitude. Là, il était sûr que personne n'irait le chercher. Oui, ou du moins, il s'en persuadait. Il avait refermé ses bras sur ses jambes repliées et avait enfoui sa tête, dans une tentative désespérée pour se protéger du reste du monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une présence. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il tressaillit, releva lentement la tête. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son visage humide de larmes. Il essuya ses yeux gris, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'intrus.

- Tiens, t'es qui, toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et mal rassurée.

L'animal ne lui répondit pas, mais ses yeux jaunes le fixaient de manière insolente. Sa face aplatie, comme si on l'avait encastré dans un mur dès sa venue au monde, renforçait cette arrogance qui émanait de lui. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : il n'avait jamais vu ce chat. Cette couleur fauve, ces pattes arrondies, cette bouille laide à faire peur… Non, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il s'en serait souvenu. On n'oublie pas une tête pareille.

La bestiole ne disait rien, se contentant de la regarder de ses yeux agrandis et perçants. Elle le toisait, et il se sentait étrangement mis à nu. L'adolescent changea de position, mal à l'aise. Le chat était assis, droit devant lui, sa queue touffue enroulée sur son côté gauche se balançant de temps en temps. Etait-ce un animagus ? Dans un éclair de lucidité, le jeune homme se demanda, si c'était le cas, ce qui était arrivé à cette personne lors de sa transformation. Ou alors elle devait être bien laide pour se métamorphoser en une créature aussi peu gâtée par la nature. Il esquissa un mince sourire, observant longuement l'animal.

- Je m'appelle Drago, finit-il par dire. Et toi ?

Le chat le dévisagea, puis émit un miaulement hautain. Drago élargit son sourire. Il tendit la main et le chat daigna s'approcher. Il se fit caresser quelques instants. Le jeune homme soupira, les yeux clos. Sa main s'enfonçait dans les poils longs et soyeux de la fourrure fauve. C'était doux, c'était chaud. Il pouvait sentir la vibration des ronronnements sous sa paume et les battements de son cœur. Il replongea dans ses pensées.

Cette année serait décisive pour son avenir. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience au départ. Même lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était venu le voir et lui avait assigné cette fichue mission. C'était son rêve le plus fou : être digne de son père. Pouvoir revendiquer sa place dans sa famille. Quand on est un héritier, forcément, on a un poids sur les épaules. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était un fardeau aussi lourd. Il avait toujours voulu servir le maître. Ses parents le servaient, les parents de ses amis aussi. Il voyait cette servitude comme une bénédiction et une grâce, une distinction de haut rang, une qualité qui faisait la différence. Aurait-il pu savoir un seul instant que l'honneur, la joie et le contentement qu'affichaient les fidèles mangemorts n'étaient qu'une mascarade puérile et aveuglante pour se convaincre de n'avoir pas totalement gâché sa vie en renonçant à sa liberté d'action et de penser ?

Si seulement il avait vu au-delà des apparences. Non, il avait vu. Mais il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Il le savait au fond de lui. Et tout ce pan avait été balayé quand la marque l'avait brûlé. Cette marque qui l'avait asservi et avait fait de lui un être vide. Encore plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

- Tu veux la voir ? murmura-t-il au félin qui ronronnait toujours sous ses caresses.

Le chat se redressa aussitôt. Il cligna des yeux d'une étrange façon, comme s'il avait compris. Lentement, le jeune blond releva la manche de sa chemise et offrit à sa vue le tatouage noir de ce crâne qui vomissait un serpent. Il eut une nausée en le découvrant à nouveau, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il ne fuirait plus. Le chat semblait hypnotisé par cette marque. Il ne dit rien.

- C'est laid, non ? dit simplement Drago avec un rictus désabusé.

C'était laid et c'était terrible en même temps. C'était ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait compris ce que représentait « servir le maître » lorsqu'il avait reçu cette marque. Il avait su en sentant la douleur s'insinuer dans son corps et dans son esprit. Aussi appréciable qu'un Doloris.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un contact surprenant et baissa les yeux : le chat léchait la marque de sa langue râpeuse. Dans un sens, ça l'apaisa. Drago eut un faible sourire. Il caressa distraitement le félin de son autre main valide et soupira gravement. Le chemin s'avérait long jusqu'à la délivrance de cette mission. La mission du mage noir. La mission qui le sauverait de sa colère et qui permettrait à ses parents de ne plus être sur la touche. Que son père soit réhabilité. Il avait pensé que ce serait facile. Faire rentrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Rien de bien difficile, surtout avec l'Armoire à disparaître. Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Hérésie. Cette Armoire était tellement vieille, il était presque impossible de connaître tous les sortilèges qui l'ensorcelaient. Ajouté à cela le devoir de tuer le directeur de Poudlard. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas tellement compris. Comment pourrait-il le tuer ? Mais il avait été flatté de savoir que Voldemort avait demandé à lui et à lui seul de s'occuper de Dumbledore. Stupide fierté.

- Je suis stupide, souffla-t-il à mi-mots.

Les larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses prunelles et dévalèrent la pente de ses joues en silence. Oui. Il avait été stupide. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cru en sa réussite. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Drago tuerait le directeur. C'était encore une humiliation pour les Malefoy, et si jamais il pouvait se débarrasser du fils sans se salir les mains, c'était encore mieux. Parce qu'après tout, oui, il le savait en fait. Il n'avait jamais accepté que son père jette cet horcruxe dans le chaudron de la petite Weasley de manière aussi bête. Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir que c'était un horcruxe ? Le jeune homme déplia ses jambes, et s'adossa au mur, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Il allait mourir cette année. Il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre. Il allait mourir à seize ans.

Le chat se colla un peu plus au torse de Drago qui baissa les yeux. Il planta son regard d'ambre dans les prunelles cendrées du garçon et une vague de réconfort envahit ce dernier. Cet animal était incroyable. Il semblait tout comprendre. Drago vérifia l'heure. Allez, il fallait y aller. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, mais rater un repas lui revaudrait une scène de ménage hystérique de la part de Pansy et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre sa voix stridente une nouvelle fois.

Il se releva sans grâce. Le félin le fixait toujours. Drago hésita. Puis, il le souleva avec délicatesse. Il sortit des toilettes avec son butin dans les bras.

* * *

- Pattenrond ! Pattenrond ? Bon sang, où est encore passé ce fichu chat ?

La jeune fille courait en appelant son chat dans les couloirs. Les élèves qu'elle croisait lui jetaient des regards amusés, d'autres réprobateurs de faire autant de bruit. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se figea soudain. Dans un couloir vide. Au sixième étage. Dans les bras de quelqu'un fort désagréable et désobligeant. Il venait de lui tourner le dos et s'apprêtait à tourner au loin. Elle courut pour le rattraper et s'arrêta à une distance respectable.

- Pattenrond !

Le jeune homme se figea. Cette voix. Encore elle. Il se retourna lentement et toisa la nouvelle venue. Elle fronçait les sourcils, n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.

- Granger ? s'exclama-t-il, interloqué.

- Malefoy ! Qu'as-tu fait à Pattenrond ? Rends-moi mon chat !

Il cligna des yeux. Son regard alla de l'animal lové dans ses bras qui ronronnait avec délice à sa soi-disant propriétaire qui le fusillait du regard, les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est… ton chat ? finit-il par dire, abasourdi.

Elle acquiesça, furieuse. Il fit mine de lui donner l'animal et elle tendit les bras, déconcertée. Le chat cracha, fort mécontent de se faire trimballer de bras en bras de la sorte, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Au moment où la jeune fille referma ses doigts sur la fourrure fauve, Drago frôla au passage et par hasard son bras. Elle frémit. Mais il ne sembla pas y faire attention.

- C'est une bête intelligente, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, le regard concentré sur la bestiole.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avança la main pour caresser une dernière fois la tête du félin qui ronronna de plaisir.

- Merci, dit Drago en s'adressant au chat qui cligna des yeux avec malice.

Il se redressa et toisa Hermione qui se raidit, s'apprêtant à une attaque quelconque.

- Bon, eh bien, à plus tard, Granger.

Et il disparut au tournant du couloir, laissant la jeune fille pantoise, Pattenrond dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire en scrutant son animal des yeux dans l'espoir de voir s'afficher en grosses lettres sur son pelage quelle infamie le Serpentard avait commise.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le chat bailla et elle crut voir un sourire passer subrepticement sur sa face aplatie. Quand elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, elle jeta un regard vers Drago Malefoy. Mais il avait repris son masque d'indifférence.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	8. Insurrection: Petits elfes et gros enjeu

_(Trente-huitième nuit du FoF, deuxième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**insurrection**__" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

**Petits elfes et gros enjeu**

- Non, mais on n'a plus le choix ! Il faut lui dire !

- Tu crois, Bugsy ?

- Oui ! C'est vital pour notre santé et pour la sienne !

- C'est décidé, alors ?

- Oui. Mais qui se dévoue pour lui expliquer notre cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Elle ne peut pas laisser traîner des tonnes de vêtements comme ça… Et Monsieur Dumbledore ne fait rien !

- Mais on l'offenserait…

- C'est nous offenser que de continuer comme ça !

- En tout cas, moi, Florak, je ne retourne plus à la tour des Gryffondor nettoyer !

- Et tant qu'à faire, on lui dit qu'il ne faut plus qu'elle revienne ici ?

- Oui. En plus, elle nous perturbe plus qu'autre chose… Et ses idées…

- Oui, ses idées sont toutes effrayantes et honteuses ! Il nous faut agir !

- Mais non, la miss fait ça pour notre bien !

- Dobby, tu es _anormal _!

- De toute façon, Winky, toi, tu es avec nous ?

- Je – hips – ne sais pas. Oui, je pense. Winky est une vilaine elfe de maison… Pauvre famille de Winky…

- Il faut se souder les coudes, sinon on ne pourra jamais s'en débarrasser !

- Dobby, il faut que tu nous aides ! Fais donc un peu barrage ! C'est toi qui connais Harry Potter et ses amis !

- Bon, dit Dobby à contrecœur, je veux bien… Mais elle fait ça dans votre intérêt !

- Non, elle ne fait pas ça dans notre intérêt ! C'est parce que Dobby lui a mis dans la tête que les elfes étaient malheureux, mais pas du tout !

- Dobby n'a rien dit du tout de ça ! tempêta Dobby avec ferveur.

- Ah oui ? Qui lui a dit qu'il était désormais _payé _? C'est une honte sur tous les elfes, Dobby !

- Regarde ce qu'elle a créé ! La _Sale_ !

- S.A.L.E. ! Et je suis persuadé qu'un jour, cette association marchera ! Et vous serez contents qu'on défende enfin vos droits !

- Nos droits ? Notre droit et notre devoir, c'est de servir notre maître. C'est tout.

- Absolument, dit une voix extérieure au débat. Et j'avoue que j'ai un peu faim.

Les elfes qui s'étaient tous réunis tournèrent en même temps la tête vers l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Il se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches, un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux gris et froids se posèrent sur Dobby qui pensa un dixième de seconde transplaner loin du fils de son ancien maître, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Monsieur ! Asseyez-vous ! Que désirez-vous manger ?

Aussitôt, les elfes s'activèrent. Les cuisines se trouvèrent en pleine effervescence, comme s'ils préparaient un repas pour quinze personnes. Drago Malefoy s'assit nonchalamment au bout de la table des Serpentard et aussitôt une dizaine de plats se posa devant lui. Il attrapa un cookie et le grignota en buvant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Monsieur…, fit une voix timide.

Drago sortit de ses réflexions et son regard tomba sur un elfe qui se ratatina sur place. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Monsieur est issu d'une illustre famille de sorciers. Monsieur doit connaître les valeurs des elfes de maison. Bugsy se demandait si Monsieur accepterait de nous aider à faire comprendre ça à la miss qui nous offre des vêtements et qui veut nous enrôler dans une association diabolique.

Le jeune homme réprima un sourire moqueur en avalant un troisième chaudron au chocolat.

- Et qui est-ce donc, cette horrible fille qui vous fait un tel affront ?

- C'est une jeune Gryffondor. Son nom est Hermione Granger.

Le sourire narquois de Drago s'effaça. Il cligna des yeux, peu sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il avait entendu. Granger s'intéressait au sort des elfes de maison ? Décidément, elle n'avait rien compris, celle-là. Il soupira.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

Après tout, il n'allait pas se coltiner Granger sans une contrepartie. Il haussa un sourcil, mesquin. L'elfe se trouva muet. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, mais ne trouva aucune proposition suffisamment alléchante pour conclure avec le Serpentard.

- Laisse tomber, Bugsy, soupira-t-il. De toute façon, il se fait tard, je dois retourner à mon dortoir.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il fit pivoter le tableau qui masquait les cuisines et s'engouffra dans les couloirs déserts. En se faufilant dans ses draps, il repensa à la conversation des elfes de maison. Alors comme ça, Granger avait choisi une cause aussi désespérée que les elfes de maison ? Par Merlin, pourquoi parmi toutes les filles de Poudlard, fallait-il que ce soit cette fille dont il était tombé amoureux ? Et pourquoi, sur toutes les causes loufoques, fallait-il que ce soit une aussi extrême ? Il secoua la tête. Il avait toujours dit qu'elle était folle. A croire qu'il avait raison. Mais aussi, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il en était tombé raide dingue. Et merde.

* * *

- Bordel, Granger ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?

- T'es sur mon passage, Malefoy ! Espèce… de crétin fini !

Ils venaient de se percuter et s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés assis par terre, leurs affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Drago ramassa en râlant son sac et les livres qu'il tenait à la main. Enfin, surtout le livre qu'il était en train de lire et qui avait attiré son attention, lui faisant perdre la notion du lieu qui l'entourait. Hermione s'activait à remettre des parchemins qui étaient tombés de sa sacoche en pestant à voix basse. Elle était pressée. C'était bien sa veine, aujourd'hui ! Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et prit un petit badge qui semblait être tombé également du sac d'Hermione.

- C'est à toi, ça ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'insigne en lettres vertes.

Hermione pâlit, puis rougit. Elle se rua sur Drago pour essayer de le lui arracher des mains. En vain.

- Rends-moi ça ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- La Sale ?

- S.A.L.E. ! Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison ! Mais évidemment, pour quelqu'un comme toi, ça n'a aucun sens ! Qu'on esclavage des faibles sans aucun scrupule, ça te plait, même, non ?

Drago perdit son sourire. Il arrêta de la repousser et lui rendit son badge.

- Tu te trompes, Granger. Mais sache que tu ne t'y prends pas de la meilleure façon. Quand tu arrêteras de t'entêter, poursuivit-il d'une voix ferme alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à rétorquer, tu viendras me voir. On en rediscutera. La diplomatie n'a jamais été ton fort, je pourrais t'aider… peut-être.

Et sous le regard ébahi de la brunette, il s'en alla en sifflotant. De dos, elle ne vit pas le sourire très content de lui qu'il arborait, rayonnant.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	9. Chemin: Ah, c'est pas de bal!

_(Trente-neuvième nuit du FoF, premier thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**Chemin**__" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

Ah, pas de bal !

- On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, Drago ! Tu l'abordes, tu l'emballes et c'est fini !

- Certainement pas ! Plutôt mourir que de parler à cette pimbêche d'Astoria !

- Mais c'est pour le bal. T'as pas le choix ! Allez !

Drago grommela quelques bribes de phrases incompréhensibles. Pansy et Théodore étaient à côté de lui et voulaient à tout prix l'inciter à inviter sa promise au bal des Trois-Sorciers lors de leur quatrième année. Même s'il était supposé épouser Astoria, le jeune blond éprouvait beaucoup de mal à ne pas montrer trop explicitement l'aversion qu'il avait envers cette alliance qui n'était que pure hypocrisie. Et il était d'autant plus rebuté par la chose qu'il savait Astoria le détester profondément également (une vieille querelle de gamins, elle avait la rancune tenace, la gredine !).

- Je vais prendre l'air, dit soudainement le Serpentard.

Il jeta un regard noir à ses deux amis qui leur intima le silence et il passa le mur en pierres de la salle commune de leur maison.

Il erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs, puis décida brusquement d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il fit quelques pas et constata machinalement que les arbres commençaient à perdre les feuilles empourprées qu'ils avaient fièrement arborées durant la parade automnale. Il soupira bruyamment, les mains dans les poches, le regard en l'air. Quelques oiseaux, migrateurs retardataires, volaient paisiblement dans le ciel. Une violente envie de liberté le prit au corps et il se mit à les jalouser férocement.

- Bandes de volatiles stupides ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est ça, fuyez ! Bandes de lâches ! Fuyez le froid, les soucis, les problèmes !

- Silence, Malefoy, tu gênes.

La voix était si froide qu'il en frémit de la tête aux pieds. Se retournant vivement, Drago se trouva face à face avec une jeune fille brune, assise dans l'herbe, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la bouche. Hermione Granger. Pourquoi dans les pires situations, fallait-il qu'il tombe sur _elle _? Il la toisa avec mépris.

- Le parc est à Poudlard, Granger. Si ça te dérange, tu n'as qu'à aller à la bibliothèque, à laquelle tu appartiens, cracha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione leva ses yeux sombres sur lui, un mélange d'exaspération et de dégoût dans le regard.

- C'est pas le moment, répliqua-t-elle. Ou alors tu préfères un sort malencontreux ?

Elle sortit sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant. L'épisode de la fouine était toujours présent dans son esprit et Drago ne releva pas.

- T'es de mauvaise humeur, Granger ? C'est parce que personne ne t'a encore invitée au bal ou c'est juste ton mauvais caractère naturel ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se les mordit violemment, retournant se terrer derrière son manuel volumineux. Drago jubila : il avait enfin trouvé un sujet de distraction et comptait bien ne pas le laisser filer si facilement.

- Ah, Weasley et Potter ne t'ont pas encore proposé de les accompagner au bal ? Il faut dire que c'est vrai, qui voudrait y aller avec toi… Tu n'as même pas l'apparence d'une vraie fille…, s'esclaffa-t-il bruyamment.

La jeune brune ferma brusquement le gros livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et planta ses yeux marron dans les pupilles cendrés du blondinet.

- T'as fini ? Va distiller ton fiel venimeux ailleurs.

Et elle commença à se relever pour s'en aller. Mais Drago Malefoy venait enfin de trouver une raison de s'amuser, il n'allait pas lâcher sa victime de si tôt.

- Non pas encore, reprit-il, en la suivant de près (mais pas trop quand même).

Ils marchèrent donc l'un derrière l'autre, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, au cours desquelles Drago se gaussait de gêner cette Miss-Je-sais-Tout exaspérante au possible.

- J'ai raison. Regarde donc tes cheveux ! De la vraie paille ! Et tes vêtements ! Sans compter tes dents ! Ah non, elles sont mieux, remarque… D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire merci, sans moi, tu aurais encore ces affreuses dents de castor…

- C'est bon ?

Hermione s'était si vite arrêtée et retournée pour lui faire face qu'il faillit la heurter de plein fouet. Elle lui lançait un regard glacial, les yeux débordants de larmes qui refusaient couler.

Drago voulut renchérir, mais il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise de se jouer ainsi de cette fille qui jouait les fortes. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches de robe de sorcier et haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, c'est bon.

Elle tourna les talons et reprit un pas de marche rapide. Machinalement, Drago lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps comme ça ? râla Hermione d'un ton irrité.

- Euh… oui, fit Drago distraitement.

Le regard d'Hermione le dissuada de faire de l'ironie et il détourna les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il évitait le regard d'Hermione Granger. Elle dut sentir son trouble, mais était trop énervée pour l'aider à quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais… Quand je disais que tu n'étais pas une fille… Je voulais dire que tu ne prenais pas soin de toi…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy bégayait et essayait de se rattraper. Il essayait d'arranger son manque de tact. Envers une Sang-de-Bourbe. Où allait le monde ?! Hermione écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… si tu coiffais tes cheveux, et si tu t'habillais comme une vraie fille… Tu serais… Tu pourrais plaire.

Drago Malefoy déglutit difficilement. Voilà qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à aligner ses phrases. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et se maudit intérieurement de réagir de la sorte.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, dévisageant le visage angélique du Serpentard, mais ne répondit rien. Elle reprit sa marche, un peu plus lentement, Drago sur ses talons.

- Tu as quelqu'un, toi, pour le bal ? fit soudain Hermione.

- Euh… non. Pas encore.

L'image d'Astoria Greengrass passa devant ses yeux, mais il la chassa très vite. Plutôt y aller avec un ours qu'avec elle. L'image d'Hermione lui apparut dans les yeux et il resta un moment sans voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas y aller avec elle ?!

A priori, la jeune Gryffondor devait avoir le même cheminement de pensée, puisqu'elle secoua énergiquement la tête en silence, comme pour dissiper des idées trop saugrenues.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire quelque chose, avec tes cheveux. Si tu veux, je connais deux ou trois sorts qui pourraient t'aider. Et puis, pour les robes… Tu n'es pas trop mal…

Il se rattrapa de justesse, avant de finir sa phrase : « tu n'es pas trop mal pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ». Elle dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'un léger sourire transparut sur ses lèvres. Drago détourna le regard, gêné de tant d'indécence. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, mais il avait une envie folle de lui demander d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noël. Il n'avait qu'une seule peur : qu'elle refuse.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Je le ferai, merci.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Drago devait rejoindre les cachots, et Hermione le septième étage. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Dis…, commença Drago, la gorge sèche. Si tu… Si tu n'as pas de partenaire pour le bal… et si je n'ai pas trouvé de personne non plus… disons… la veille… Alors on… on pourra y aller ensemble, si… Si tu veux… enfin… comme ça, quoi…

La jeune fille agrandit ses yeux sombres et les plongea dans ceux gris et teintés d'anxiété du Serpentard. Etait-ce une invitation ? Etait-ce réellement une invitation ? Alors que même Ron ou Harry n'avaient pas eu l'idée de l'inviter ?

- Mais… On se déteste, Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione, trop abasourdie pour oser dire autre chose.

Ce sale Serpentard, qui les fustigeait à longueur de journée, voilà qu'il venait de l'inviter au bal. Et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle pouvait être jolie, mise en valeur. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle pourrait ressembler à une fille normale et qu'elle en avait les moyens. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait à un bal. Son premier bal. Et même si c'était son pire ennemi, c'était quand même une invitation. Elle n'osait y croire : la faisait-il marcher ?

- Tu dois penser que je me moque, mais je suis sérieux… Si tu n'as personne… je veux bien être ton cavalier.

Drago insistait. Intérieurement, son corps entier lui criait qu'il était complètement tombé sur la tête, mais bizarrement, il se sentait en accord avec ce que laissait échapper ses lèvres. Et il se surprit à se sentir plus à l'aise.

- Bien sûr, si tu préfères y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. On peut juste dire que c'est… comme une solution de secours. D'accord ?

Et sans ajouter un mot, Drago descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, presque en volant, son cœur et son esprit étant tellement légers.

Hermione resta figée quelques instants, bien après qu'il ait disparu de sa vision. Elle remonta lentement les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage. Mine de rien, ils venaient de faire un grand pas sur le chemin de la réconciliation.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus! Et désolée si je ne réponds pas assez vite, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux! ^^_


	10. Frères: Frères ennemis?

_(Trente-neuvième nuit du FoF, deuxième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**frères**__" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Mon petit coup de coeur de cette nuit, il traite sur une autre paire que DM/HG, bien que ce soit sur un fond de ce couple-là! ^^_

* * *

Frères ennemis ?

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds plaqués et la retira vivement, avec une moue dégoûtée : elle était pleine de gel. Et merde. Il avait oublié ce petit détail. Il essaya maladroitement d'enlever la matière gluante qui lui souillait les doigts et pesta à voix basse. Tout devait être parfait. Oui, en ce jour, tout devait être parfait. Il avait fait en sorte pour que ce soit parfait. L'église, le traiteur, la décoration du manoir, les convives… Il avait même avoiné ses parents pour qu'ils se tiennent comme il fallait et qu'ils n'osent pas la moindre critique sur celle qui sera sa future femme. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il y avait toujours des détails qui venaient lui pourrir la vie ? Pansy Parkinson qui était venue le voir en pleurs pour lui avouer qu'elle avait perdu les alliances. Le chien de Théodore Nott qui avait uriné au bas de l'autel immaculé. Blaise Zabini qui s'était ramené avec une poulette d'un mètre soixante-dix-huit d'une vulgarité à toute épreuve. Et surtout, surtout, Ginny Weasley qui hurlait plus fort que tout le monde, stressée qu'elle était, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre mariage. Et voilà que maintenant, il avait la main pleine de gel.

Drago Malefoy était un Malefoy. C'était un aristocrate de très haute et très longue lignée. Il avait appris tous les codes, il connaissait tout des attitudes à adopter dans des situations gênantes. Il maîtrisait donc avec la plus grande habileté ses différents masques de convenance. Oui. Il avait appris. Mais Merlin qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement ! Merlin qu'il se contenait avec grand-peine quand il voyait ses parents tordre le nez en dévisageant avec un mépris non dissimulé la famille moldue de sa chère et tendre ! Merlin qu'il avait envie de frapper le chien de Théo qui continuait de se soulager sur les souliers de sa grand-tante. Merlin qu'il avait envie de tabasser Pansy qui cherchait désespérément dans son sac à main qui regorgeait d'objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres les alliances argentées. Merlin qu'il avait des haut-le-cœur à chaque fois que ses yeux cendrés tombaient sur la poitrine opulente et libérée de cette pimbêche de Daphné Greengrass. Merlin qu'il avait envie d'encastrer dans le mur à droite Ronald Weasley qui le fusillait du regard assis dans son coin. Merlin qu'il avait envie de saucissonner et de lancer un maléfice d'assourdissement à Ginny pour la faire taire.

Oui, il en avait tellement envie. Sauf que Drago était avant tout un Malefoy et qu'un Malefoy savait se retenir.

- Allez, Drago, se dit-il à mi-voix pour se donner du courage, encore un tout petit moment, et tout sera fini. Bientôt, tu retrouveras ta dulcinée, et vous rirez tous les deux de cette journée infernale, qui l'est autant pour elle pour toi.

* * *

Il faut dire que la future mariée n'était pas non plus au bout de ses peines, entre Molly Weasley qui réajustait au coup par coup sa robe, Luna Lovegood qui cherchait par tous les moyens à chasser les tonnes de joncheruines autour d'elle en agitant de l'ail et des tranches de cheddar, et Lavande Brown qui lui proposait des bouquets de fleurs tous plus kitsch les uns que les autres. Elle soupira avec dépit en regardant son reflet dans la glace. Pourtant, aujourd'hui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas en quoi. Ses longs cheveux bouclés remontés en chignon sur sa nuque lui donnaient un air presque noble. Elle essaya de sourire. Sans succès. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de fuir. Fuir avec son cher et tendre loin de toute cette agitation.

- Allez, Hermione, se dit-elle intérieurement. Courage. Encore un peu et tout sera fini. Bientôt, on en rira avec Drago.

* * *

Drago essayait toujours de se débarrasser de cette main pleine de gel, quand une voix l'interpela.

- Malefoy ! J'ai un mot à te dire !

Le futur marié leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir dépassé. Il savait pertinemment qui voulait lui parler. Et il aurait aimé, au moins juste pour cette journée, que cet exaspérant personnage l'oublie. Il avait nourri une espèce de rancœur à son égard, après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir en première année. Depuis, il ne voulait plus perdre la face devant lui. Et cet énergumène choisissait justement l'instant où il avait la main pleine de gel et où il perdait toute sa concentration pour rester impassible pour l'approcher. Stupide Balafré.

- Quoi ? aboya Drago.

Harry Potter le fixa un instant, comme pour le jauger du regard, vérifiant s'il valait la peine d'expliquer ses raisons. A l'évidence, il ne le portait pas dans son cœur non plus.

- Je ne sais pas par quelle prouesse tu as réussi à rendre Hermione amoureuse et… heureuse (le dernier mot lui écorcha tellement les lèvres qu'il en grimaça).

Drago dodelina de la tête, plus préoccupé par cacher sa main pleine de gel que par le discours du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- Mais bon, peu importe, elle t'a choisi pour partager sa vie…

Harry marqua une courte pause. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, finit-il par avouer.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Drago releva vivement la tête, appréhendant la suite. Qu'allait-il lui blablater ? Qu'il n'avait donc pas intérêt à faire pleurer Hermione ? Qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la tabasser, la meurtrir, la blesser ? Que si jamais le méchant Serpentard faisait du mal à la gentille Gryffondor, le courageux Survivant serait en travers de son chemin ? Il attendait avec mépris le sermon de son ennemi de toujours, mais Harry poursuivit d'une manière pour-le-moins inattendue.

- Donc, à présent, tu deviens comme un… un frère.

Il avait baissé la voix sur les dernières syllabes et Drago mit quelques minutes avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment ? C'était une blague ? Un frère ? Le jeune blond regarda Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, espérant voir une trace de moquerie sur son visage, un peu comme s'il attendait la fin d'une bonne plaisanterie, avec la pointe sarcastique du « t'y as cru ? Naïf, je t'ai eu ! ». Mais rien, Harry était on-ne-pouvait-plus-sérieux. Et à l'évidence, ça lui avait coûté un bras. Ça lui en coûtait d'ailleurs un deuxième, puisqu'il levait la main à hauteur de leur ventre pour lui offrir une main réparatrice.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été toujours très sympa avec toi, et tu ne m'as pas non plus fait de cadeaux. Je sais que tu n'as jamais oublié notre rencontre dans le train, cette poignée de main que j'ai refusé de serrer. A l'époque, on était jeunes, tu avais proféré des propos qui ne m'ont pas plu, que j'ai jugé déplacés et je t'ai humilié en te méprisant. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te traiter de la sorte. Je souhaite repartir sur des bases un peu plus saines à présent.

Drago cligna des paupières : rêvait-il ? Etait-ce le Grand Harry Potter qui s'humiliait publiquement en lui tendant la main (une main qu'il pouvait refuser) et qui s'excusait ? Après toutes ces années ? Mais après tout ce temps, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'en avait cure. Il revit rapidement des images défiler devant lui. Sa transformation en fouine, leurs courses de balai frénétiques lors des matchs de Quidditch, leur rivalité en cours, les piques qu'ils se lançaient dans les couloirs… Il sourit faiblement.

- Navré, Potter. Je te serrerai bien la pince, mais là, tu vois, je n'en ai pas très envie tout de suite…

Plutôt mourir que de montrer à « l'Elu » qu'il avait la main pleine de gel et qu'il ne pouvait lui serrer la main pour cette raison. Parce que même si ce discours l'avait touché, il y avait quand même cette distance, cette espèce de retenue qui constituait son éducation et qui l'empêchait d'être naturel.

Mais c'était sans compter la capacité d'observation d'Harry. Ni l'assiduité d'un Gryffondor.

- Montre-moi tes mains, Malefoy. Montre-les moi et répète-moi ce que tu viens de me dire, argua Harry.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

- Je n'ai rien à te montrer, Potter, répliqua-t-il en détournant le regard, dans un geste qui aurait pu s'apparenter à du mépris.

Mais Harry était plus rapide : il attrapa la main que le futur marié tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal et laissa une expression de stupeur mêlée d'amusement s'échapper.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy ! Mais t'es vraiment un abruti !

- Reste poli, Potter.

Etouffant un fou rire, Harry sortit sa baguette magique et fit disparaître le gel de la paume du jeune blond.

- Alors, maintenant, tu me dis quoi ? reprit Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Drago mit tout son temps pour répondre.

- Je dis que…, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, peut-être oui, on peut commencer sur de nouvelles bases.

Et négligemment, il serra la main d'Harry Potter, qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant, ses yeux vert feuille pétillant derrière ses lunettes rondes. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer une sorte d'amitié, vingt ans plus tard. Il aura fallu sept ans de vie commune dans un château, une guerre dans deux partis opposés et un petit bout de femme volontaire pour y arriver. Mais finalement, le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus! Et désolée si je ne réponds pas assez vite, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux! ^^_


	11. Communication: Objet: Tu t'ennuies?

_(Trente-huitième nuit du FoF, troisième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**Communication**__" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_J'aime beaucoup cet OS, il est différent des autres, le style change, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!_

* * *

Objet : Tu t'ennuies ?

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 10h58

Objet : Devine qui c'est !

Je suis un admirateur secret qui t'aime depuis le premier jour…

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 10h58

Objet : T'es lourd.

Tu me saoules. Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

(En plus, tu me l'envoies avec ton adresse, abruti !)

.

De : Dirty Man

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h00

Objet : Devine qui c'est !

Je suis un admirateur secret qui t'aime depuis le premier jour !

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h00

Objet : Non mais je rêve, t'es de pire en pire !

Quand tu veux faire une blague à quelqu'un, c'est mieux de ne pas lui faire de copier coller. Va donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h00

Objet : Au fait, je ne suis pas lourd pour ma taille. Par contre, toi…

Non, je veux pas. Personne n'est aussi drôle que toi à torturer…

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h02

Objet : …

Je ne relèverai même pas. Dégage.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h10

Objet : Allô Granger !

Tu fais quoi ? On va se boire une Bièraubeurre ?

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h12

Objet : Fous-moi la paix.

On est en plein cours et tu me demandes si je veux boire une Bièraubeurre ? Est-ce que tu as un cerveau ? Ah non, j'oubliais. Tes parents l'ont troqué pour un paon de plus dans leur jardin.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h13

Objet : Oh mais c'est que t'es drôle !

Après les cours ? On est sur cette nullité depuis une semaine non-stop… Allez, quoi ! Une pause s'impose !

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h17

Objet : Toi par contre, t'es désespérant.

Va pauser tout seul. J'ai encore du boulot, de toute façon. Car, à ton contraire, j'ai envie de réussir dans ma vie.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h18

Objet : Désespérant de charme ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu es obligée de te créer, vu que tu es pauvre et moldue…

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h20

Objet : Oh, allez !

Allez quoi, Granger, boude pas ! T'as rien à faire, cet après-midi. C'est bon, non ? Binns ne va pas être si pointilleux sur la révolte des Lutins de Corinthe…

Tu veux réussir dans la vie ? Mais t'es déjà super forte ! T'es la meilleure, allez !

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h21

Objet : Tu me dégoûtes.

Tu flattes trop pour être honnête. Tu veux juste arrêter de travailler et tous les moyens sont bons. D'ailleurs, ça ne remplace pas le mail précédent.

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h25

Objet : Non mais ça va pas ?!

Je te préviens : si tu continues comme ça, je t'arrache la tête ! Mes cheveux ne sont pas une cible pour pétards mouillés !

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Ron Weasley

22 mai, 11h25

Objet : Pétards mouillés

Rappelle-moi d'étriper tes frères la prochaine fois que je les vois.

.

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h26

Objet : Hein ?

? De quoi tu parles, là ?

.

De : Harry Potter

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h27

Objet : T'es un emmerdeur fini, Malefoy.

Sérieux, Malefoy, tu peux arrêter de rire comme une baleine ? Tu enquiquines toute la rangée du troisième rang.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Harry Potter

22 mai, 11h27

Objet : Surveille ton langage, dégénéré.

Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Granger. C'est de sa faute.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h30

Objet : J'ai faim.

On va manger ?

.

De : Blaise Zabini

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h30

Objet : Pourquoi tu ris ?

Tout est dans le titre.

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h31

Objet : Va donc te faire voir chez les centaures !

Le cours n'est pas fini et ne m'adresse plus la parole. De toute façon, je ne te réponds plus.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Blaise Zabini

22 mai, 11h31

Objet : Si on s'amusait un peu ?

Tu veux tirer avec moi des pétards sur la tête de Granger ? 50 points si ça lui tombe sur le crâne, 100 points si ça lui brûle une mèche de cheveux.

.

De : Blaise Zabini

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h33

Objet : Re : Si on s'amusait un peu ?

T'es trop con. Y a McGonagall qui nous regarde, je te signale.

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h33

Objet : Bouh, t'es moche, Granger !

Allez, Granger ! T'es pas belle quand tu es en colère ! T'as plein de rides et on dirait une folle…

.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Théodore Nott

22 mai, 11h34

Objet : Tr : Si on s'amusait un peu ?

Tu veux tirer avec moi des pétards sur la tête de Granger ? 50 points si ça lui tombe sur le crâne, 100 points si ça lui brûle une mèche de cheveux.

.

De : Théodore Nott

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h36

Objet : Re : Tr : Si on s'amusait un peu ?

Ouais carrément. File-moi un sachet !

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h39

Objet : Vous me faîtes carrément chier !

Je vous aurais prévenus ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de pauvres taches !

.

De : Hermione Granger

A : Albus Dumbledore

22 mai, 11h44

Objet : Plainte concernant Drago Malefoy

Monsieur le Directeur,

Lors de notre cours d'apprentissage des réseaux sociaux moldus, Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott n'ont non seulement rien suivi du programme, mais en plus se sont amusés à me viser avec des pétards mouillés, produit des frères Weasley. Je trouve cette attitude tout à fait honteuse et déplorable.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre les mesures disciplinaires adéquates face à ce comportement intolérable.

Merci par avance de votre intérêt.

Veuillez accepter, Monsieur le Directeur, mes respectueuses salutations.

Hermione Granger.

.

De : Albus Dumbledore

A : Hermione Granger

22 mai, 11h47

Objet : Re : Plainte concernant Drago Malefoy

Chère Hermione Granger,

Je vais faire le nécessaire. Merci de votre message.

Bien à vous,

Albus Dumbledore.

.

De : Albus Dumbledore

A : Drago Malefoy

22 mai, 11h48

Objet : Suite à une plainte vous concernant

Monsieur Malefoy,

J'ai appris par Miss Granger que vous vous amusiez à lancer des pétards mouillés sur cette dernière. Je me vois contrains de vous interdire d'user de cette pratique sur une personne aussi dénuée d'humour. Essayez donc sur Luna Lovegood.

Bien à vous,

Albus Dumbledore

PS : à quel prix avez-vous eu les pétards ?

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	12. Crime: Un scandale!

_(Trente-neuvième nuit du FoF, quatrième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**crime**__" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

_Celui-ci est très court, je suis désolée, j'ai pas écrit énormément..._

* * *

Un scandale !

- Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est un véritable scandale !

- A ce point ? Tu trouves ?

Le jeune homme blond s'époumonait, hors de lui, le regard hagard et la voix saccadée. Il avait défait légèrement sa cravate et arpentait la pièce en long, en large et en travers, sous l'œil mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet de son ami, un peu incrédule.

- Evidemment ! Et ça serait la même chose si Daphné te faisait ça !

L'autre sembla réfléchir, avant de secoua la tête d'un air contrit.

- Bah… non. Au contraire, je trouverais ça saugrenu, drôle, mais certainement pas humiliant…

Le jeune homme blond toisa d'un œil exaspéré son comparse.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien, Blaise ! C'est abominable ! A côté de ça, la honte des mangemorts sur ma famille maintenant n'est rien à comparer !

Blaise pouffa devant l'attitude exagérée de son ami.

- Non, sérieusement, je ne vois pas…

Le blond reprit brutalement la parole et coupa d'un ton sec :

- De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais eu ce problème-là avec Daphné.

Blaise se rembrunit et hocha la tête d'un air blasé.

- Oui, elle ne se risquerait pas à ça. Des fois qu'elle se casserait un ongle…

- Mais elle le savait pourtant !

Le jeune blond soupira gravement en déplorant son malheur. Le grand noir agrandit les yeux.

- Attends, tu la fustiges juste parce qu'elle a voulu…

- Elle n'a pas _voulu_ ! Elle a _fait_ ! C'est toute la différence ! Mais c'est déjà un affront que de l'avoir voulu !

Il secoua la tête, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, terrassé par les événements.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Drago ! tempéra Zabini.

- Oh si, c'est un drame terrible !

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains, soudain épuisé.

- Et je t'explique même pas la situation ! Ma grand-mère paternelle était là ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte ! Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins !

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, se retenant de rire.

- Elle l'a fait devant elle ?

Drago se releva d'un bond, ahuri.

- Oui ! Elle a osé ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre ! Et à la main, en plus !

- _A la main ?_

Blaise manqua de s'étranger, tant il riait fort. Drago reprit ses allers et retours dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, au moins, elle a voulu aider ! Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça !

Le grand noir essayait de trouver n'importe quel facteur d'atténuation en faveur de la jeune femme, mais à priori ça n'avait aucun impact sur son ami.

- Non, c'est le travail des elfes de maison ! Elle n'avait aucun droit de…

- Elle est moldue, c'est normal qu'Hermione…

- Je lui ai pourtant répété : jamais !

Drago frappa du poing sur la table à côté d'eux et Blaise sursauta légèrement, mais il resta assez placide, amusé du spectacle qui se déroulait sous les yeux. Le jeune blond grinça des dents, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

- Mais avec ces conneries de S.A.L.E.…

- De quoi ?

Le grand noir s'étonna de ce nom atypique et écarquilla un peu plus ses beaux yeux sombres.

- Une espèce d'association contre le mauvais traitement des elfes…

Drago maugréait encore en poursuivant ses allers et venues.

- Ça existe, ça ?

- Non. Malheureusement, elle l'a inventé.

Blaise éclata de rire et donna des tapes amicales dans le dos du jeune héritier.

- Allez, Drago, arrête. Ce n'est quand même pas à un crime d'avoir fait la vaisselle ?

Mais au regard de son ami, à l'évidence… _si._

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


	13. Réveil: Innoncence

_(Trente-neuvième nuit du FoF, cinquième thème)_

_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "__**Réveil**__" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

Innocence

- Un quoi, tu dis ?

- Un réveil, Drago. Ça sert à se réveiller.

- C'est une invention débile, Hermione. Les moldus n'ont-ils pas une cloche, comme tout bon sorcier ?

- C'est comme une cloche, sauf que c'est personnel. Tu peux l'utiliser comme bon te semble, régler l'heure comme tu veux, mettre une alarme, l'emporter où tu veux…

Drago jeta un regard désabusé à l'objet moldu que la jeune fille tenait dans sa main.

- C'est presque magique, tu vois, il y a une espèce de coucou qui sort par ici et qui te réveille.

- Il y a un coucou à l'intérieur ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, dit Hermione en riant.

Bien qu'il ait acquis de plus en plus de respect envers les moldus, Drago Malefoy n'était pas non plus le genre d'hommes à accepter aveuglément tout et n'importe quoi venant de ces sans-magie. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Aussi, il haussa un sourcil en jetant un regard peu convaincu à sa douce, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Hermione soupira, un peu déçue, avant de retourner dans la cuisine s'occuper du repas. Le réveil que ses parents venaient de lui envoyer en souvenir de voyage de Suisse était tout juste arrivé et trônait à présent sur la table à manger.

- Et tu comptes le mettre où ? s'enquit Drago d'un air détaché.

- Dans la chambre.

- Dans _notre _chambre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien. Pour savoir.

Il faillit s'étouffer. Un objet moldu dans leur chambre ? Dans _sa_ chambre ? Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, et Drago préféra ne pas relever, replongeant la tête dans le journal pour éviter une autre dispute anodine.

Hermione retourna à ses fourneaux, et Drago délaissa la Gazette. Il s'approcha à pas rapides et silencieux près de l'objet statique et le toisa d'un œil mauvais, comme s'il allait lui sauter subitement à la gorge. Finalement, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher beaucoup d'objets moldus. Si Lucius se moquait souvent d'Arthur Weasley pour sa passion concernant les objets moldus et son incapacité à comprendre leur fonctionnement, il avait formellement interdit à son fils de s'en approcher et de connaître un dixième de ce que les moldus avaient créé en compensation de leurs carences en magie.

Aussi, un réveil était pour Drago ce qu'une baguette magique serait pour un horticulteur : rien de plus qu'un objet dans le décor qui paraissait familier, mais ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait, qui semblait lui promettre des choses merveilleuses, et dont il ne savait fichtrement pas se servir. Autrement dit, un bel objet inutile.

Drago tendit la main et caressa le rebord métallique de la boite, doucement, éprouvant une sorte de crainte de briser cet objet si fragile et si fascinant. Il comprit enfin l'intérêt qu'avait Arthur face à cette technologie inconnue et pourtant si attirante.

* * *

Le réveil lui parut nettement moins amical quand il le sortit d'un profond sommeil à six heures quarante-cinq. Le hululement suraigu, presque strident du coucou les fit sursauter tous les deux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait l'espace de quelques secondes.

- C'est un engin du diable !

Drago fulmina, enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller qu'il venait coller contre ses oreilles. Hermione qui s'était approchée de l'objet pour éteindre la sonnerie rit de bon cœur devant le spectacle affligeant du petit prince des Serpentard, emmitouflé dans sa couette, terrassé par une simple sonnerie de réveil.

- Hé bien, il est beau, Drago Malefoy ! ironisa-t-elle.

Elle évita de justesse un oreiller et sortit en riant de la chambre. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant, Drago se leva à son tour, jetant un regard noir au petit boitier qui semblait le narguer de toute sa splendeur. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-on. Drago attendit donc son heure. Elle vint un peu après, dans l'après-midi.

Le petit réveil était sur la table, immobile, comme un ultime effort pour se gausser de façon insolente de son futur bourreau. Drago leva sa baguette magique.

- Allez, ce n'est pas grand-chose, finalement… Je veux juste te faire sortir, petit oiseau. Histoire de t'apprendre à chanter. Et après, promis, je te remets dans le boitier !

Le jeune homme essaya sans succès de mener son projet à bien. Le coucou semblait résigner à rester à l'intérieur. Mais on n'aurait tort de penser qu'un Serpentard n'est pas tenace !

Finalement, à force de sortilèges de plus en plus puissants les uns que les autres, une violente explosion retentit et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione apparut sur le seuil de la pièce, affolée.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- J'essayais juste…

- Merlin… Mon réveil, mais qu'en as-tu fait ?

Le pauvre boitier pendait en effet lamentablement au bord de la table, les ressorts pointant à l'extérieur dans un dernier souffle pour vaincre l'opposant trop fort pour eux. La jeune brune fusilla Drago du regard.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur ce pauvre réveil ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Mais je…

Drago essaya piteusement de se redresser, pour conserver un semblant de dignité. Mais Hermione ne paraissait pas prête de lui pardonner n'importe quelle excuse qu'il allait lui fournir. Il décida donc de lui avouer la vérité.

- J'ai voulu faire sortir le coucou pour lui lancer un sort. Il chantait mal, j'ai juste voulu le modifier un peu…

Hermione cligna des yeux : elle peinait à comprendre. Puis, devant l'air pataud de son compagnon, elle ne put qu'estimer qu'il était sincère et éclata d'un grand rire interloqué.

- Attends, Drago, tu as sérieusement cru qu'il y avait un vrai oiseau à l'intérieur ? Un oiseau qui chantait à l'heure qu'on voulait ? Un vrai oiseau ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, vexé.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu t'es moquée de moi ? s'enquit-il, peinant à comprendre.

- Mais non, Drago, pas du tout. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais tout ça au pied de la lettre… Quand je parlais d'oiseau, c'était juste un oiseau mécanique…

Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour répliquer, mais, trop vexé, trop frustré d'avoir cru aussi naïvement à quelque chose d'improbable, il détourna le regard, préférant se draper dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait, les cheveux en pétard et de la suie sur le bout du nez.

Ah oui. Mais c'était sans compter le regard tendre et l'allure féline d'Hermione qui se rapprochait lentement de lui, avant de se lover au creux de son épaule.

- Tu es trop mignon, Drago. Si un réveil te rend aussi innocent qu'un enfant de quatre ans, alors qu'est-ce qu'un autre appareil moldu te fera ? J'ai hâte de le savoir…

Et avec un sourire large et contagieux, elle lui picora le cou de bisous tendres et malicieux. Oui, malheureusement, quand Drago Malefoy est tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, il n'avait pas vu sur le contrat qu'il devrait aussi tomber amoureux des appareils infernaux qui peuplaient l'univers moldu qui lui était jusqu'à présent largement inconnu.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je considère tous les avis comme bienvenus!_


End file.
